It's Always Been You
by BlackChampagne
Summary: Jenny was scared and alone. In comes her knight in shinning Armani.


**A/N:** I was bored, and angry thoughts of Serenate started swarming in my head, so i decided on writing a cute little Nenny one-shot. Leave me lots of reviews? Yesss Please(: Enjoy....

-*-*-*-

Nate ran quickly out of the Columbia dorms.

Jenny had just called him, asking for his help. She was in trouble. He wasn't sure what kind of trouble, but all he knew was that he had to help her.

Waving his hands frantically in the air, a cab finally pulled beside him and he jumped in quickly. He told the driver where to go, before he fell against the seat. Sighing as he watched the city pass by.

He nervously bit on his bottom lip as he thought of all the things that could possibly be wrong with her. She sounded horrible on the phone. Practically begging him to come find her, help her. But above all, she sounded scared.

Finally the cab pulled up to the destination. He jumped out quickly, throwing the driver a hundred dollar bill. He didn't have time for change, as he slammed the door behind him and ran into the raging night club, in a very bad part of town. He had never been to any places like this, but he had her stories from people, and this was definitely not a place where he should be, let alone a sixteen year old girl.

He searched frantically, asking random partiers if they had seen her. Either they ignored him or told him to fuck off.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get any help, he ran to the back of the club. Eyeing a private lounge in the back, he threw back the curtain and ran in. What he saw sent shivers down his spine.

It was Jenny. She was laying in the fetal position, her eyes shut tightly.

Glancing around, he saw many different drugs sprawled across the table in front of the couch she was lying on. Mostly everything on the table was stuff he had seen before, due to his frequent partying with Chuck in his high school days. But some of the stuff was too hardcore for even Chuck to be around.

"Jenny?" He spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear. He sat a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking violently. Obviously a side-effect to the drugs she had taken.

She didn't open her eyes as she spoke. "Nate?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He said before slowly picking her up from the couch. She rested her head against his hard chest, still not opening her eyes. He walked through the club, careful not to hit anyone on their way out.

Once outside, he set her on her feet. Now opening her eyes she looked up at him. "You actually came?"

"Of course." He smiled at her as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her sudden loss of balance had her leaning on him for support. He pulled her close to him, in a hug, as he waved for a cab.

A cab finally came and stopped by the curb. Nate pushed her slightly away from his body, walking with her the few steps to the cab. He opened the door and Jenny slowly stepped in and he followed. He told the driver to take them back to the Columbia dorms. He nodded and headed on his way.

He pulled her into him, she rested her head against his chest and she closed her eyes once again.

"Everything's going to be alright." He whispered into her hair, before laying a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

-*-*-*-

Nate slowly woke from the sun shinning threw the open window and the odd feeling of someone watching him. He turned slowly on the couch, opening his eyes carefully.

When his eyes where fully open the sight before him took his breath away.

Jenny was sitting on his bed, cross legged, with a cup of coffee held between both of her dainty hands. Her hair was pulled into a side pony tail, slightly disheveled from sleep and the happenings of the night before. Her make up was smeared slightly and she had large bags under her eyes. She still wore the dress from the night before, but no longer wore her tights underneath. Her skin seemed paler than usual and her lips looked painfully dry.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, before quickly averting her eyes to the window shyly. He noticed than that the coffee cup in her hand was slightly shaking, as was the rest of her body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pushing himself to sit up. Running a hand threw his bed hair while waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine." She replied after turning back to him. Her words barley audible, over her sore throat.

He shook his head approvingly, with a smile. "Good."

The room became silent once again. Nate got up lamely, stretching his sore muscles from sleeping on the couch, as he stood. He walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that Jenny had made that morning. He walked back over to where she still sat, staring out the window, but this time he sat next to her. He took a sip of his coffee as he waited for her to start talking.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why, what?" He questioned, confusion striking him. He was expecting her to go into a story about what all happened the night before.

She eyed him now. She looked so weak, like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. "Why did you come?"

He stared at her a moment without speaking. He was unsure of what he should say. Tell her the truth? Or keep living a lie?

"Because Jenny." His eyes falling into his lap as he prepared to say something he may soon regret. His words faltered slightly as he spoke.

"I love you."

He had never spoken truer words in his nineteen years of living.

She stared at him in shock. Those three words where definitely not what she had expected him to say. But she was happy to hear them, happy to know Nate felt the way she had all along. She smiled widely.

But as soon as the smile came, it left as she thought about the obstacle that was between the two of them being together. "What about Serena?"

Nate's smile left his face as well as he was now reminded of Serena. Yes, he loved Serena two years ago, but did he really still love her now? Or was she just convenient? He was constantly questioning his love for Serena, but when it came to Jenny, he always felt the same. Yes, he may have pretended for a whole year that Jenny didn't mean anything to him. But it had always been there, no matter whom he was with. Blair, Vanessa, or Serena. His love had always been with her. Ever since that fateful night in October, he loved Jenny Humphrey.

"She doesn't matter." He said, his voice sure. "All I want is you."

He leaned in then and placed a soft kiss against her lips. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes.

"It's always been you."


End file.
